Whenever I Run
by Torina Archelda
Summary: Inuyasha turns demon again and is afraid of what he might do if it happens again. What can Kagome do to alay his fears?


Yet another one shot…  And if you guessed it was a song fic you were right!  Its based on the song Whenever I Run by Keith Urban.  It's a really good song…  The CD is called Golden Road.  I highly recommend it…  But anyway, on with the fic! 

Whenever I Run

"Kagome…  Please don't go…"  The two stood before the well, both near to loosing control over their hidden emotions.  They hated to part, but neither was willing to admit their feelings for the other.  They both knew how things would turn out- Kagome would go home and never come back again.  It was an unspoken rule- he would ask her to stay and she would refuse.  But this time it was different.  This…  This was forever. 

"Inuyasha…"  She took a deep breath and held back her tears.  "I have to go.  The jewel is complete.  You don't need me anymore-"

"Yes I do!" he shouted furiously, clenching his fists in a desperate attempt to keep his feelings in check.

"Nani?"

Inuyasha sighed.  "Oh, Kagome…"  He took a step forward and brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes.  "You're the only one who has ever accepted me for who I am.  You've always been there for me, no matter what I did or said."

"Inuyasha…"  She gave him a small, pained smile.  "That's because you're my friend.  And that's what friends do for each other."

He took another step forward and gathered her into his arms.  "Oh Kagome," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her skin tingle, "I want to be so much more than friends…"

Kagome's breath caught in her throat.  "Wha-"

But he cut her off.  "Kagome…  You have no idea how much you mean to me."  His mind was in turmoil.  He couldn't lose her…  But how could he convince her of how much she meant to him?  He buried his face in the miko's hair and sang the first song that came to mind.  It amazed him how analogous it was to their current situation…

_I've seen that darkness on the edge of town_

_The sun come up and the rain fall down_

_And I've been a fool, yeah I've been around _

_And when the world got too much for me_

_I took off and left a memory_

_Thinking I'd find something better for me somehow_

_Oh but now_

_Whenever I run_

_Instead of running into the blue _

_I follow my heart_

_And there in your arms _

_Is where I'll find the love I need _

_And the best is yet to come_

_Baby you're the one I run to_

_I used to quit when it got too tough_

_Throw in my cards when I was down on my luck_

_But baby you mean too much to me_

_So now_

_Whenever I run_

_Instead of running into the blue _

_I follow my heart_

_And there in your arms _

_Is where I'll find the love I need _

_And the best is yet to come_

_Baby you're the one I run to_

_I never could stay in one place too long_

_I never could stand that still_

_Ah but you changed so much in me_

_And now I know I will_

_I'm gonna stay where the love is right_

_I'm so tired of being a bird in flight_

_Good love takes work_

_Ah but that's alright_

_That's alright_

_Whenever I run_

_Instead of running into the blue _

_I follow my heart_

_And there in your arms _

_Is where I'll find the love I need _

_And the best is yet to come_

_You're the only one_

_Instead of running into the blue _

_I follow my heart_

_And there in your arms _

_Is where I'll find the love I need _

_And the best is yet to come_

_Baby you're the one I run to_

_The one I run to_

The one I run to Tears flowed freely down Kagome's cheeks.  "Oh, Inuyasha…"  She clung to his haori as if he was all she had left in the world.  "I…  I love you, too.  Please, don't ever leave me…" 

"I promise," he whispered.  "We'll be together forever."

"Forever…  I like the sound of that," she said softly, as he brushed the last of her tears from her face.

"Don't get used to it," a new voice said from deep in the forest.  "Neither of you have long to live…"

"Where are you?" Inuyasha cried.  "Show yourself!"

The figure stepped into the light, and the two gasped.  Kagura?!?!

O.o  Wow.  Guess it's not a one-shot anymore, huh?  I didn't intend it to be that way…  Oh well.  Review!  Oh, yea, FYI, don't get mad at me if I don't update for a while.  My computer is completely shutting down and I'm trying to upload all the fics I've started so I don't lose them (that's why this isn't revised very well and the content is a bit lame).  My floppy doesn't work and my hard drive is about to crash…  It'll be about two or three weeks till I get a new computer.  So yea…  Review!

Torina


End file.
